Twist of fate
by C.C Vers. el. Allusia
Summary: The swimming prodigy Matsuoka siblings take after their deceased father whom aimed for the Olympics. Through their tournaments they meet new opponents. A story of love and rivalry. RinGou/HaruGou and many more shippings :D Smut/Lemons eventually ;) NOTE: Sorry but this series is dropped as the user is no longer active.
1. Prologue - Nightmare

Prologue - Nightmare

Crimson red strands of hair brushed against his face covered in sweat as he kept panting and gasping for air.

He was running. What for?

A chocolate brown haired boy was in front of him, running. Why?

Why was he chasing this little boy he knew nothing about?

Why was he suddenly surrounded by faceless men dressed in white?

He finally stops without a destination, he sees two children following the men. One girl and one boy, both blooded with the same crimson red hair he had.

The boy twisted his head around, gave him an expressionless face and said words that were completely silenced by the sound of the waves.

Bloodshot red orbs opened in a panic as the young man gasped for air, waking from a way too familiar nightmare. A warm and small hand grabbed onto his masculine freezing ones which led his attention to a petite scarlet haired female beside his bed.

"Are you okay Onii-chan?!" she said hurriedly while grasping onto his hand tightly.

He placed his arm over his eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Gou. Yeah, I'm fine." he answered bitterly.

"Was is that dream about dad again?" she questioned him softly.

"It's nothing to worry about." he replied sounding gloomy.

He gripped her hand tighter and pulled her closer, engulfing her into a warm embrace.

She was slightly shocked by his bold actions but she gave a small smile and stayed in that position for a while. She knew he had the same nightmare and didn't say anything more because it would make her dear brother worried again. She knew too well, she experienced it too many times.

The young male finally let go of the embrace after a long while and smiled at his sister, Gou.

"Wait a moment Onii-chan" she softly said and left his room.

He sat up from his bed and headed to the bathroom to wash his face, he glared at himself in the mirror as he looked up with his face wet and he threw his fist at the wall next to the mirror.

He heard light steps coming up from the stairs which he knew were his sisters so he returned to his room and sat down on his bed waiting for her.

He smelt the scent of lavender before she entered the room with a cup.

"Mum told me to give this to you, its lavender tea, it'll help you sleep better." she said as she settled it down on his desk.

"Thanks Gou." he said quietly.

"You ready for next week's prefectural?"

"If O-onii-chan is r-re-ady then so am I!" she nervously stammered.

Gentle hands landed on top of both her shoulders.

"Don't be nervous Gou, you'll do fine like always." he reassured her.

He took a sip from the cup.

"Is it okay if I sleep here with you tonight Onii-chan?"

"It's fine by me."

He headed back to his bed, she slipped in next to him and rested her head on his broad, muscular chest as his arms twirled around her slim waist.

Soon the Matsuoka siblings fell into deep sleep after having little conversations about swimming.

A beam of moonlight shone through the blinds and landed across Rin's eyes as he woke up checking the time, 3:39 AM. He sighed and looked to his right side finding his sister sleeping on his chest.

He gave a sweet smile and closed his eyes again.


	2. Chapter 1 - Encounter

**Sorry for the long wait, here is chapter 1 of Twist of fate! **

**Please enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Encounter **

Rays of sunshine shone its way through past Rin's creamy blinds and woke him up gently.

He felt slim yet light-weight legs wrapping over his hips and a slight movement from it. He looked at his sister's sweet sleeping face, it looked like she's having a pleasant dream unlike him.

He gently swept her scarlet red hair out of her face as her matching eyes opened slowly to look at him.

"Mmm… good morning Onii-chan." She said tiredly as she rubbed her eyes.

She shuffled her leg and paused immediately and stared at him.

"O-o-o-nii-chan! W-what is that?!" She exclaimed nervously as she blushed as bright red as a tomato.

Rin moved quickly but was interrupted by Gou's moan, much to his surprise he actually enjoyed it.

"W-what do you mean?" he questioned her even though he knew what she meant.

Gou shot back and sat up, causing the blanket to fall off her shoulders and bring everything to light.

What she saw was something poking up in Rin's groin area from his sweat pants.

"Hyaaa!" She covered her face with both her hands and swung her head in the other direction to avoid the sight of it.

Rin quickly sat up in the traditional Japanese way and leaned over trying to cover it up. Panicking and regretting his decision last night allowing Gou to sleep with him.

"It's n-not what you think it is Gou!" He tried to explain as he struggled to keep it out of sight.

Ding-dong.

Gou came back to her senses and ran out of Rin's room in a rush back to her own slamming her door and slowly sliding down it, sitting on the floor and breathing heavily she tried to calm down but the image kept flashing back into her mind involuntarily.

"What the hell Gou…" she said to herself.

"Rin?! Sousuke is here for you! Hurry up and come downstairs!" the Matsuoka sibling's mother shouted up the stairs.

Moments later Gou heard footsteps going down the stairs which she knew belonged to her brother, Rin.

"You not going to have any breakfast before you leave sweetie?" their mother asked Rin as she was seeing him at the door.

"No, I'll have it out with Sousuke after our training, thanks mum." He replied as he was putting on his shoes.

He waved at his mother and left with Sousuke as he closed the door.

"Gou! Are you awake? Come downstairs and have breakfast!" she shouted like a typical mum.

Few seconds later Gou heads downstairs and sits down at the table which was topped with delicious food her mother made, especially her favourite: Mackerel.

"Did you both sleep together again? You know you're not children anymore Gou." Her mother interrupted as she was eating her mackerel.

"W-we didn't sleep together mum." Gou stammered as she almost choked on her food.

"Is Rin any better from last night?"

"Ah… he drank the tea and he went back to bed after a while. It's happening more frequently isn't it… I'm worried about the prefectures." Gou replied wearily accompanied with a sigh.

Gou suddenly stood up and put on a big smile on her face.

"Thanks for the meal mum, I'm going out to buy a new swim suit today and if I see Onii-chan I'll come home with him." Gou informed her mother.

Her mother smiled at her and nodded.

* * *

The city was bustling with people, it was noisy and crowded.

In the sports section of the shopping mall located a store called H2O Waves which specialises in water sports.

It was the regular store that Rin and Gou shopped at for their swimming equipment.

Gou walked through the automatic thin glass doors and headed towards the swimming suits section. She scanned through the female suits and as always she chooses the same black suit with the red stripes that match her hair, also her brother's swimsuit too. She has many of the same but she claims that each of them are different in tightness and feeling.

She purchases what she came for and took her phone out, clicking the home button the screen illuminates Rin's photo behind the screen, showing the time.

Ah, it's already this time, gotta go see Onii-chan, she thought to herself.

As she walked towards the door she is blocked off by someone, they were only few centimetres from walking into each other. Her head slowly lifted up and was captured by a pair of crystal blue eyes that resembled the deep ocean, stood out from his dark raven hair. He was tall and he had a muscular build, his face was stoic even though he almost bumped into the petite burgundy girl. They froze and stared at each other for a few seconds and finally it was broken off.

"Ah, sorry." Gou apologised as she bowed down.

"No, I'm sorry." The young male mumbled back at her.

Gou walked off after he apologised to her and put her hand on her chest.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please look forward to chapter 2 soon!**

**I won't be able to update as much for now because I have Science exams coming up soon and I'm working on an AMV.**

**Please leave a review ^^**


	3. Chapter 2 - Bikini

**Sorry for the late update! I had an English exam on Tuesday and I'll be having a Science exam next Tuesday too so I can't really write up chapter 3 yet.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, I made it longer than my usual chapters ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Bikini**

Gou gripped her shirt tightly as she sprinted towards the public bathroom.

She threw herself into a cubicle and slid down on the door as she tries to catch her breath.

_Why is my heart pounding so fast and loud?_

"Who was he… his deep blue eyes were like the ocean sucking me in…" she questioned.

_Ding_

The sound that caught her attention and led her focus to her phone which lights up with a message from Rin.

_Where are you? Coming to the gym today?_

Gou immediately got up and made her way to the gym after seeing the message.

Arriving there and heading to the lockers she only realises that she can't use her new swimsuit since she hasn't washed it yet.

Hoping to get a spare one, she heads towards the reception and asks for a swimsuit.

"Sorry we don't have your size, we only have bigger sizes. If you'd like we have a bikini your size." Replied the receptionist.

Gou hesitated but the thought of not being able to swim with her brother pained her.

"Okay." She replied reluctantly.

As she went back to the lockers and checked her swimsuit she stared at it curiously.

_Whatever_

The sound of water splashing and people talking in the distance grows louder as Gou approaches the pool.

It wasn't hard to find Rin because of his bright vermillion red hair that stood out compared to others dull hair. This somehow reminded her of the raven haired boy from earlier but Gou tries to get him out of her head as Rin looked over at her.

Suddenly a dark shade of cherry bloomed all over Rin's face and he turns around quickly, avoiding Gou.

Confused, she runs over to him.

"Onii-chan? What's wrong?" she asks innocently.

Rin turns around still blushing.

A lustful red bikini wraps over and around Gou's slender and pale neck leaving a diamond shaped gap in the middle just revealing her cleavage. Her ruby red bottoms smudged with a jet black wrapped around her hips tightly empathising her curves and voluptuous body.

"Why are you wearing that? Where's your swimsuit?!" Rin struggled.

Sousuke gave a whistle of approval as he glanced at Gou.

He received a death glare from Rin as he immediately looks away.

"I forgot my swimsuit, when I asked the gym for one there wasn't any right sizes for me; they only had my size in this bikini…" Gou replied quietly as she looked to the side avoiding eye contact with Rin.

"Well… we don't have a choice then. We gotta get some practice done before we head home." Rin said seriously as he put his goggles on.

Walking towards the starting line, Rin steps on the starting block and pulls his goggles back just like his late father did. Gou and Sousuke follow soon after.

Rin bends down and holds onto the edge of the starting block. As Sousuke blows the whistle Rin leaps gracefully in the air and sharply pierces his way into the water, lifting his arm he strongly pulls his way through the pool swiftly; before he knows it he kicks the end of the pool sturdily and glides back rapidly with powerful kicks. As he closes the distance of him to the starting point he pants for air and slams his hand on the wall of the pool and immediately bursts out of the water and gasps for air.

"Onii-chan, that was amazing!" Gou compliments him and extends her fragile hand out to him.

Rin takes the small hand and pushes himself out of the pool and shakes his fiery red hair.

Soon practice ends, Rin and Sousuke are waiting for Gou near the entrance of the gym.

"Sorry I took a while." Gou apologises as she bows.

"It's fine, let's go." Rin said as he started walking out the doors.

The three of them walk beside the beach quietly until Sousuke cleared his throat.

"Ehem, you guys ready for next week's prefectures?" He asked curiously while looking at Gou and Rin anticipating an answer.

"You saw Onii-chan today right? That'll answer your question hehe." Gou giggled.

"Yeah I guess." Sousuke replied while scratching his head.

"Want to stay over for dinner?" Rin asked.

"Your parents probably won't be home yet right?"

"You fine with that?" Sousuke questioned.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Sure then."

* * *

They soon reach the Matsuoka residence.

"We're home mum ~!" Gou shouts as they enter and take off their shoes.

"Welcome home Gou, Rin."

"Sousuke's with us too." Rin informed her.

"That's great, I made extra today and was worrying what to do with it."

They all drop their stuff near the entrance and make their way towards the dining room led by the smell of food.

Soon after their meals Rin sees Sousuke off.

"Make sure you get enough rest Gou, you have school tomorrow." Her mother told her.

"I will, thanks and good night mum." Gou said as she gave her mother a peck on the cheek.

Gou makes her way upstairs and heads to Rin's room.

_Knock knock_

"Come in."

Gou walks in and finds Rin topless doing push ups.

_Kyaa those muscles, damn it!_

"Why don't you rest Onii-chan?"

"I will do later."

"We have school tomorrow so sleep early."

"Yeah sure, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Good night Onii-chan."

"G'night Gou."

Gou leaves his room and shuts the door.

"Better go to sleep huh…" She says to herself.

She heads towards her bedroom and lays on the bed. The encounter of the raven haired boy revisits her mind again. She twists and turns, trying to get it out and attempting to sleep but when she notices the time it was already 1:48 AM.

* * *

_Beep beep beep beep beep_

Gou stretches her arm out to her phone and silences the alarm as she opened her eyes slowly.

She groans and gets up from her bed, heading to the bathroom.

"Morning, Onii-chan." She greets Rin.

"Morning, sleep well last night?"

"Not really, I couldn't sleep for a while." She said as she yawned tiredly.

Gou starts brushing her teeth while Rin behind her brushes her scarlet red hair into a pony tail.

"Hanks Onii-chan." She uttered as she was gargling water.

A while later they both head downstairs and put their shoes on.

"We're not having breakfast today mum, we got morning assembly today." Gou tells their mother.

"Okay, have a safe trip."

"We're heading out." The Matsuoka siblings said in sync.

The birds were chirping as the sun peeked through the clouds, it was a peaceful morning.

Rin and Gou slowly walked down the road joining another where loads of students were walking.

"Onii-chan, are you going to stay after school today to practice?"

"Yeah, the captain asked me to help out Nitori."

"Okay, just don't over work yourself."

After the morning assembly Gou heads to her classroom after parting with her brother.

"I heard we have a transfer student!"

"Is it a girl or boy?"

"Apparently I heard it's a girl!"

The teacher walks in and silences the class as everyone sat in their seats.

"Today we have a new transfer student. Come in." He announces as he looks towards the door awaiting for the student to enter.

A girl with chocolate brown hair held in a messy bun walks in the classroom. She writes her name on the board: Chigusa Hanamura.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Chigusa Hanamura, I hope you can take care of me." She says as she bows.

Chigusa and Gou lock their sight with each other as Chigusa gives Gou a smirk.

"You can sit behind Matsuoka."

"Okay."

Chigusa walks towards the back desk and plops herself down.

"You're Gou Matsuoka right? One of the Matsuoka sibling swimming prodigies." She whispered into Gou's ear.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Really sorry for not updating for so long but I promise after all my exams have finished I will update frequently.**

**Possibly twice a week or so.**

**If you enjoyed this chapter please leave a review :)**


End file.
